Bora
|Date of death = Age 750 (Revived) Age 774 (Revived) |Race = Human |FamConnect = Unnamed wife or daughter-in-law Upa (son) Unnamed child or grandson }} is a tall and muscular man of few words who resides in The Sacred Land of Korin in a tipi at the base of Korin Tower with his son Upa. Biography Dragon Ball Battling against the Red Ribbon Army & Death Bora became a target for the Red Ribbon Army when he found the four star Dragon Ball fall from an erupting volcano while protecting his son Upa from the falling rocks. Captain Yellow and his troop tried to kill him to get the ball but were defeated by Bora alone because the bullets from their guns had no effect on him. With only Captain Yellow left, Upa was captured by Yellow and threatened to throw him off a plane if he didn't surrender the ball. Goku showed up and defeated Yellow saving Upa in which Bora to happily rewarded Goku with the four star Dragon Ball since Goku's reasons for having it were pure. When an assassin named Mercenary Tao came to kill Goku, Bora interfered and tried to take on Tao but was easily killed by the mercenary when he was thrown in the air and impaled by his own spear. Goku avenged Bora by climbing Korin Tower, defeating Tao and taking down the entire Red Ribbon Army at their Headquarters. Bora was wished back to life by Shenron after Goku located the final Dragon Ball by defeating Fortuneteller Baba's warriors. King Piccolo Saga In his next appearance, Bora assists Goku once more by throwing Yajirobe (with an injured Goku on his back) up Korin Tower. Dragon Ball Z Bora is later seen early in Dragon Ball Z, when the Z Fighters arrive at Kami's Lookout to train for the forthcoming battle against the Saiyans: Vegeta and Nappa. He later appears with his tribe in the Kid Buu Saga, when he, along with Upa and group, gives energy to Goku for his Super Spirit Bomb. There is also an implication that Bora has wed and had another child, as the woman by his side is holding an infant bearing a striking resemblance to Upa in his childhood. Bora also briefly appears in the Dragon Ball GT episode "Piccolo's Decision". Dragon Ball GT Bora is seen with his son, Upa and the rest of his tribe being transmitted by Super Saiyan 4 Goku to the New Planet Plant, before the Earth's impending disaster due to the effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Mystical Adventure Bora also appears in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, where he and Upa attempt to protect a Dragon Ball from Mercenary Tao. He later fights Tao during the World Tournament where he is flung into a spear held by a statue. He's later revived at the end of the film, much like he was in the anime. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Banjo Ginga *FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke Trivia *Bora is the first known character in the entire series to be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls. *Bora is one of the few characters whose death isn't censored in the edited version of the episode where it occurs, but also in all subsequent edited episodes leading to his revival. *After Bora was brought back to life, he vowed to find a way to someday thank Goku. This is done in Dragon Ball Z when Bora convinces his people to give their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb to beat Kid Buu. *In episode 78 of Dragonball entitled "The Eternal Dragon Rises", while Shenron is coming out of the Dragon Balls, there is a close-up of a drawing on Korin Tower, that shows the face of an Indian. It changes into a face that looks much like Bora in the lightning. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support